True Olympos Twelve
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: A rift was send across the Digital World, and the twelve humans who represent the Olympos twelve must band together as a complete unit this time - but there are five members still missing, who are they?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon but any new characters are my own!

A/N = So this is actually a rewrite of a story I wrote years ago and the original really shows how much my writing style has improved over the course of the last couple of years. Without any further rambling, let's get on with the story – please don't forget to review, I love hearing people's thoughts!

**Chapter 01 – Moriko Satzumi**

I had always wondered whether there was anything special about me. Obviously if I asked people the question, they would immediately revert to the fact that I'm a twin, but that's not quite what I meant for them to say

My life used to be normal, and I don't think I would change anything about it. I'm a typical teenage tomboy living in the heart of Shinjuku with my parents and twin brother, Taiki.

Taiki is the reserved one of us, whilst I like to be out exploring, he would much rather be playing sports. Deep down, I'm incredibly protective of Taiki, to the extent that I once punched a bully in the face once when he made jokes about Taiki not being into sport. My twin and I could certainly run very fast after that moment.

I like to think of myself of your not-so-typical girl that loves to blog, surf the internet and write to my penpal, Eiji. We would write to each other about everything, about school, home, our friends. Just about anything. It was great to talk to someone who had no idea who I was or who I was talking about – especially when it's about my parents!

My parents are very creative and intelligent people, although they don't half end up on a lot of long business trips. Mum is a photographer who takes a lot of pride in her work. She loves to capture the beauty of the world, specialising in babies and pregnant ladies. It is a delight to be in the studio when there are tiny babies there.

As for Dad. I don't really know how to explain what he does, but it's something to do with computers and designing games or something. What Taiki and me didn't know was that he played a vital part in our connection to the Digital World and Digimon.

It all started when Dad asked me and Taiki to test some computer game that he and his team were developing. This was a special request- Dad never brought work home and if he did, it was due to exceptional circumstances.

The software was more intriguing to Taiki, he was intrigued by the whole thing, but I didn't really understand it so I sat back and played on my phone.

Feeling the stuffiness in the basement that served as Dad's office and workshop, I repositioned my leg to sit more comfortably. In doing so, I might have accidentally kicked the computer tower.

The monitor immediately went blank whilst Taiki was in the middle of some no doubt extremely different algorithm.

"Moriko, what did you do?" my twin shouted aggressively at me, turning to me and then dropping to look at the wires behind the tower.

"Me? I didn't do anything!"

Taiki was panicking and started to inaudibly mumble to himself when I noticed an alert come up on my phone that was an email from Eiji. With my brother glowering at me with the Satzumi's blue eyes, I pocketed my phone quickly.

"Calm down Tai- we'll just reboot the computer." I smiled, pressing the power button and waiting for the series of coloured lights to come on.

It went into overdrive, the disc drive opened and close with flashing light sequences. Then it settled and a blinking green hyphen appeared on the screen. The webcam that was perched on top of the monitor seemed to wake up and it scanned us as if we were in some kind of science fiction film.

"Moriko Satzumi. Taiki Satzumi. You are about to embark on a journey that will test your limits and nerves. Are you willing to accept?"

The voice. It sounded familiar, a deep and warm male voice – like Dad's but different. I just assumed that they must have used it for the software.

"What do we do, Taiki?" I asked, pulling him back on the chair beside me.

"We say no. This isn't a game anymore, Moriko." Taiki went to exit the programme.

"No." I stopped him. "We can't say no." My fingers tapped the keyboard, typing _'Moriko accepts'_

The voice replied, "Taiki Satzumi, you will be asked again. Will you accept?"

Taiki moved away from me swiftly, pacing up and down the basement as he felt like there was a lot to weigh up. He was taking it so serious for a computer game.

"Bro," I whispered calmly. "We're doing this together. You won't let me do this alone, will you?"

He rolled his eyes and let his head tilt upwards to gaze at the grey cement like ceiling. "Fine. I'll do it, but only to keep you copany." Taiki typed out _'Taiki accepts.'_

We waited for a while for some kind of response, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when the voice came back.

"You must meet with two other children. If you are destined for this, you will find the right ones. Time is of the essence, bring them here."

A large stopwatch appeared on the screen of the computer, counting down. Taiki leapt into action, setting his digital watch to match up with the countdown.

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with this, Moriko? It feels super serious and I can't help but feel that this has nothing to do with Dad's computer guys…"

I shook my head. "Come on. We need an adventure. It's just a game."

Letting instincts take over, I ran out of the house with Taiki chasing after like a struggling child. He was no match for me in a race which was something I never let him live down. My legs pounded the pavement, not giving up. A flash memory appeared in my mind of the Yoyogi train station – it just had to be where I was going. I sprinted across the diagonally striped crossing on the road and into the station building that I used to think looked like a raised metal box surrounded by a fence.

"Moriko, wait up! Where are you going?" I could hear Taiki calling out to me as he struggled to keep up.

Going straight up to the ticket machine, I went to press the scream, when I noticed a ticket hanging out of the slot. It felt like fate.

_Where am I supposed to go now?_

"Just one stop, get a return Taiki," I said, grinning with exhilaration as my heart rattled about my ribcage like it was inside of a pinball machine.

Without even waiting for my brother, I dashed up the stairs and onto the platform just as the pristine white train pulled into the station, ready to take on a new hoard of passengers.

"Come on Taiki!" I called out, hanging about the top of the stairs and peering over the people's heads who were coming up. "It's here!"

There was a spiky thatch of thick, brown hair bobbing up the stairs, but then it dropped suddenly out of sight.

"Taiki!" I screeched over the platform attendant's whistle. My head snapped back and forth between the train and saw that most of the people that were waiting on it were now on board.

Part of me wondered whether Taiki tripping was meant to be fate's way of saying we weren't meant to find two other people so easily. Fate was almost undecided it seemed.

"You have to be more careful, Taiki!" I shouted at him causing the whole carriage of people trying to get home to turn and look at us.

"Moriko, keep your voice down," he hissed.

"Alright, look away people, nothing to see here!" I glared at everyone until they looked away, focusing their attention back on their phones, or the obviously unengaging newspaper articles.

The train shuffled along until it quickly reached the next station. I didn't even stop to listen to what station we were at.

Relying on instincts again, I glanced up and down the platform. There were few people on the platform, but one boy stood out above the rest. There was something about him that I felt drawn to. He looked a similar age to me and Taiki. A baseball cap hid his face, but didn't hide his hair that was so dark a brow that it was black. He was sat on a wooden bench sketching out the view on a notepad.

The notepad.

I had an inkling, but wanted to test my suspicions first.

"Eiji!" I called out, before quickly whipping around to look at Taiki – like when kids are trying to act as though they didn't do anything. With a glance over my shoulder, I saw that the boy was looking around, searching for the person who had called out his name.

Taiki was just dumbfounded by the whole escapade, but was going along with it for my benefit. "Do you know him?"

"It's Eiji, my pen pal…" I replied in almost disbelief, walking towards Eiji. "Sometimes I believe that there was a reason why the system put us together."

He looked back at me with a wide smile. "Moriko?"

"Yes!" I laughed, holding out my hand for him to shake nervously. "I can't comprehend the fact that you're standing here. You need to come with us. Please."

"Woah- slow down." Eiji backed off, before holding his phone up. "Do you know something about this?"

His phone screen looked like our computer. The green hyphen.

"You've been chosen too, haven't you? You accepted?" I asked abruptly.

"Yeah. Me… and my family friend Kira… It told us to go to Shinjuku. Do you think it was supposed to lead us to each other?"

Taiki's mouth was hanging open, unable to understand how bizarre the coincidences were. Either that, or he saw Kira.

She was a little shorter than me, but her hair gave her extra height by the way it was styled with the top section pulled up in a loose top knot like thing. Her boots clicked along the platform as she approached us. I knew this was Kira, but was surprised that Eiji had never mentioned her, which was weird. Kira had these big, bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile that made me label her as the pretty popular girl in an instant.

"Eiji!" Kira squeaked, hugging him tightly, flashing me a warning glare over Eiji's shoulder. "Oh my god- you must be Moriko- nice to meet you, I'm Kira!" She held out her hand and I shook it gently, her hand clasping my tightly. Almost squeezing it a little too tightly.

I pulled my hand back and rubbed it as her blue eyes narrowed. I could tell that, right now, she didn't like me.

Taiki tapped my shoulder. "What's going on, Moriko? Can you catch me up?"

"I can't explain it- I think that Eiji and us were chosen to find each other. Something brought us all together and I think this is more than just a computer simulation."

"And what if it's less than that?" Kira asked, folding her arms. "I'm all up for coincidences, but this is bizarre, isn't it?"

Eiji's head hung down and looked at his phone. Without saying anything, he showed us the screen.

'_This is more than just coincidences… Time is running away from you… Hurry…'_

"Looks like something wants to convince us that this is really real." Eiji inhaled sharply. "Are we sure that we really want to do this? There might be no going back."

I nodded. Inside, I felt a tightness in my chest. It was like my body was making me feel guilty for forcing us to leave our families behind. It was too easy in a way. Part of me could tell that this was going to be a life changing experience, but I couldn't tell them that. I felt that, if I did, they would never have agreed to come with us.

We didn't even know where we are going. I was worried at first, but I felt like the male voice that spoke to us needed us for a reason and I wanted to know what that reason was for.

Together – along with Eiji and Kira – we needed to head back to Shinjuku, to the Satzumi household.

-o-

Taiki was first to enter the house, there was a strange feeling that someone had been and gone. Perhaps Mum or Dad?

"Moriko, come take a look at this…" I heard Taiki call out from downstairs.

Pulling Eiji and Kira with me, we headed down the stairs and I froze at the bottom when I saw the computer screen. It was now a pale blue, illuminating the room with a bright light, and four eggs appeared in pixel form.

The first one was yellow with orange flecks leading off from an orange circle. The second one was turquoise with red slashes on it. The third was red with purpled curly stripes on it and the last one was blue with a grey circle on it. They were pulsating up, and then to the sides as if it was trying to hatch.

"Welcome back. Here are your digi eggs. They are now your property to protect." The voice reappeared, talking to the four of us. "You have all passed your initial trial and must now come with me."

Before any of us had the opportunity to react, we were sucked into the computer scream with our screams echoing through the empty house.

I fell down a huge cylindrical tube with a flurry of colours desensitising my eyes and messing with my other senses. With my eyes shut tight, I closed my eyes and hoped that it would come to an end soon. All the more, my brain was racing ahead of me with panicked thoughts.

I started to worry about leaving Mum and Dad without saying goodbye. Worry about how I had dragged Taiki, Eiji and Kira into this whole thing. Everything all seemed to fall into place so unbelievably easily, too easily.

But coincidences are a nasty thing, and we were about to learn something so that had been hidden from us for so long.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So this chapter has undergone a rewrite, hopefully it's improved, let me know what you think. I hope you like the new characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon but Moriko, Taiki, Eiji and Kira are my own characters :)

A/N = *Rewrite and newly uploaded* Straight to the point. Thanks to anyone who has favourite or put on alerts for this story

**Chapter 02 – Moriko Satzumi**

Shivering. My arms shaking. The cold was getting to me, forcing me to open my eyes and try work out where I was. I was alone. Completely alone. No one was here with me and no one was around. The only thing I had with me was this Digi-Egg thing. It was a blue egg with a silvery oval on it that reminded me of the moon. Of all the things I could have had in the world, an egg was not top of my list. Didn't even make the list to be honest.

_But where am I? _I thought to myself.

All I could see was a vast and empty desert. The sun was beating down on me, making me feel very hot and bothered. Desperation coursed in my veins making me eager to get out of the hear. It was horrible feeling the sweat building on my forehead.

I decided the best thing to do was to choose a direction to walk in, hoping that it would help me find some shade. The thought of shade made me more determined to find it. The sand underfoot was already filling my shoes and irritating my feet. Agitating me a bit because I hated sun. I could remember my parents taking me and Taiki to the beach for a holiday, and how I hated the way that sand felt on my skin.

_Taiki…_

Wherever he was, I hoped he was okay. Normally, he would preferred to be surrounded by people and in other people's company. We stuck together throughout the whole of nursery and primary school. At secondary school, Mum choose to separate us so that we could become our own persons. I blossomed and became a popular girl who was a part of the cheerleading team. Taiki had his chance to be himself, he was a typical sportsman and some of the girls in our year had the biggest crushes on him- even my best friend Norika.

I sighed and squeezed my egg in my arms. It felt cool to the touch. Refreshing almost. The curiosity was building in me – I wanted to know what a Digi-Egg was and what it meant. I thought that the voice from the computer would know… but I would have to find him first.

The thoughts running through my mind made me completely oblivious to the pyramid structure that was right in front of me. It was a beige mesh of interlocking slabs, connecting perfectly to construct the pyramid. At the top of it was a silvery structure that held a transparent spherical shape in the centre of it.

Slowly walking into the temple, I couldn't help but stare at the large stone pillars that were supporting the building. Inside, it was dimly lit and I couldn't help but feel the impending sense of doom where someone was going to jump out and scare the living daylights out of me. There was just a row of candles lighting up the central pathway.

"Hi there!" a cheerful voice exclaimed from the shadows.

"He-hello?" I called out in a shaky tone because I couldn't see anyone anywhere. "Who's there?"

"What 'cha doing here?" I was asked before a plant like creature stepped out from behind one of the pillars and gazed up at me with dark eyes.

"I got pulled into place… I don't know what I'm supposed to do really…" I backed slowly away from the plant.

"Oh wow… It's been a long time since that happened. I thought they were just myths that Phelesmon made up to make us join the Supreme Being."

"So who are you? Who is Phelesmon? Where is this place?" The questions were coming out of my mouth at a hundred miles an hour that I didn't have time to pick one to be the most important.

The creature beamed at me. "Me? Why my name is Aruraumon. Phelesmon is our master and lord Digimon. And this place? Well it is the sacred temple of the desert. A treasured landmark of the Digital World."

"Oh- right. So what is so sacred about this temple?"

"How can you even ask that?" she spat viciously, squinting her eyes at me, clearly offended. "You must be a spy! Nemesis Ivy!"

Strands of dark ivy shot out from Aruraumon's hands and I became entangled in a mess of plants. The Digi-Egg was popped out from my hands and dropped into the sandy floor. I wriggled about, trying to loosen the constricting vines. Grunts filled the air as I tried to free myself, but it was useless.

Aruraumon gasped angrily, "You! You were the ones who stole the Digi-Egg from here! You work for Jupitermon!"

The vines tightened and I writhed about in pain, trying to break free.

"Tu Tze-chun sutra!" another voice called out that sounded female and confident.

A bright light shone from the darkness and blinded me as it struck Aruraumon. The vines retracted, causing me to hit the dusty ground hard on my backside.

"Oh Aruraumon, my friend, it's good to see you thinking like your old self." A hooded figure emerged from the darkness, heading towards me. "Don't be afraid child, young Aruraumon was being controlled by Phelesmon and his minions… They knew that the temple would be of vital importance to the Olympos twelve."

"Oh Sanzomon, thank you so much!" Aruraumon exclaimed, running to the hooded figure as they embraced tightly. "I don't know what came over me…"

The hooded figure stopped to pick up my Digi-Egg and held it delivately in her hands. "It seems that Jupitermon succeeded in getting the Digi-Egg back." She stroked the egg's surface and started to walk away.

Panicked, and in a high pitched voice, I squealed, "Wait. Give that back, it's mine!" My hand reached out for the egg.

Aruraumon turned and squinted at me. "What? This belongs to you?"

Sanzomon smiled. "Then it is true what they say. You are the child of the moon. You are incredibly special because this egg holds an extremely rare Digimon that has never been seen before. I'm just surprised that Jupitermon found someone so easily. I just hope he made the right choice- for your sake."

_For my sake? What have I let myself in for?_

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So ****Moriko is in the digital world, and she's the child of the moon, what is with that? Well, read on to find out how the others are doing **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon but Moriko, Taiki, Eiji and Kira are my own characters :)

A/N = *Rewrite and newly uploaded* Straight to the point. Thanks to anyone who has favourite or put on alerts for this story – I'm hoping to make this story even better than it was last time.

**Chapter 03 – Taiki Satzumi**

Sand. Tiny grains of sand. I could feel them pressing into the left side of me face. Then there was the water, I could hear water lapping up the sand nearby. I was definitely on the coast somewhere.

The clothes I was wearing weren't mine. But they were everything I would have wanted to wear if I was going on an adventure. Dark blue jeans. A long sleeved hoodie of a darker shade where the sleeves stopped well past my wrists. I started to wonder whether it would be connected to this new place, like a new outfit… It didn't make any sense.

My arms felt heavy, and I immediately discovered a big egg in them. It was big and had a large amber coloured sun splodge on it. The egg started to vibrate vigorously, making it unsure whether to drop it or hold it.

"Hey little guy?" I whispered uncertainly, putting the egg down on the sand beside me.

_Where is everyone- Moriko, her friend and his friend?_

I wondered where my twin was. Surely she would be doing just fine knowing her, but as for me – I preferred to go about things logically.

"Taiki… Taiki… Why don't you come for a swim," a soft voice spoke to me. "The water is so warm. Come to me, o' child of the sun…"

"Woah- who are you?" I asked, seeing a beautiful lady in the shallows of the ocean – just swimming about.

As my parents taught me, I didn't talk to strangers, and this lady was no exception. I leant back, tired, on the sand. Everything looked like it could back on Earth, but it just didn't feel like planet Earth.

"Come on Taiki…"

I ignored the voice and turned onto my side with my elbow propping up my head. "What shall I do little egg?" I asked, tapping the egg.

It shook a little and then fell over.

"You're quite the athletic little creature, aren't you?"

The egg proceeded to roll away from me, further around the beach.

"Hey you, get back here little egg…"

"Leave it on the beach, Taiki. Your little Digimon will be just fine, don't worry," the woman added as I got to my feet and dusted the sand off my new clothes.

Even on my head, were some stylish looking goggles, that I knew weren't designed for swimming. I ignored the woman at first, but something she said played on my mind.

"A Digimon? What is a Digimon?" I asked. I couldn't help but ask – the curiosity in me meant I just couldn't walk away.

"That's what I am Taiki…" She splashed about in the water, showing scaled legs. "That's what I said. My name is Sirenamon, and the creature inside that egg is a Digimon and this here is the Digital World. It's marvellous, isn't it?"

"But… You look like a human being…"

"No, no, no. Like I said, my name is Sirenamon. It is you who is the human being here- human standing more like."

"But-"

"Enough talking. Song of the Sea!" Sirenamon began to sing the most beautiful tune that I had ever heard.

I lost all matter of control of my thoughts and I walked towards the water. My ears were singing in pure delight having never heard anything so beautiful before.

"Come on Taiki."

Even though out of the corner of my eye, I could see my Digo-Egg darting helplessly about the sand, I ignored it. Compelled to get into the sea. The water began to seep into my shoes as they were slowly submerged into the water. I traipsed further into the depths of the sea, unable to turn away.

"No Taiki!" a voice called out to me, telepathically. The voice seemed so familiar. Husky and rough, but only in my head – the familiarity came from a similar voice back home. There was just no way of placing who the voice belonged to.

"That's it Taiki!" Sirenamon squealed, continuing her melodic tune.

The water soaked up through my jeans as I waded towards the lady of the sea, the waves lapping up around me.

"You're so close now, Taiki. Just a little further to me. Come here now, o' child of the sun…" She threw her arms about, playfully splashing me as she giggled in a high pitch.

"Thank you," I responded, dazed and groggy from the effects of the sea song. I didn't even realise what was going on and what I was saying.

"Turn around Taiki."

Forces beyond my control moved me to face the beach. I tried to stop myself from moving, yet the relaxed sensation in my body was overwhelming. The island looked so big – like a photograph from a holiday brochure for an exotic, rocky destination. The palm trees towered up over the beach and the forest beyond it was so dense with vegetation.

Out of nowhere, the energy disappeared from my body and my legs buckled.

"No! Get out of there- what are you doing?" another voice, a girl's, screeched.

Through dazed eyes, a girl came running onto the beach wearing a long sleeved pink dress and frilled brown leather boots. Her blonde hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail which swished from side to side as she ran. Without even thinking, the girl careened into the sea, springing forwards to catch me. Her fingers missed me as I fell back into the sea.

I was under the water, but it was peaceful. No worries of drowning on my mind – as if I had been rid of any concerns for my wellbeing or survival.

The last thing I saw was a jet of bright light and the last thing I heard was an almighty scream when I hit the sandy bed of the ocean.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Okay, so Taiki has succumbed to the charms of Sirenamon, but will our little blonde friend be able to help him?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon but Moriko, Taiki, Eiji and Kira are my own characters :)

A/N = *Rewrite and newly uploaded* Straight to the point. Thanks to anyone who has favourite or put on alerts for this story – I'm hoping to make this story even better than it was last time. Now let's hear a chapter from Kira's perspective 😊

**Chapter 04 – Kira Miyami**

_Oh brother_, I thought to myself as I watched Taiki wading into the sea.

Knowing I had to do something, I dropped my Digi-Egg beside the one that was frantically rolling around the sand like a disaster was about to happen. I ran into the sea just as Taiki's head bobbed under water. There was a moment where I splashed through the water, swimming towards Taiki as he sank deeper and deeper.

I kicked and powered myself through the water, feeling far less drag than I would in normal seas or swimming pools. It didn't take long to catch up to him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up towards the surface. My lungs were screaming for air as I broke out above the water, gasping.

"Come on Taiki," I urged. A small thought in the back of my mind told me to leave this guy – I didn't know him but I knew I had to do something.

"Let go of him, water child!" a woman called out to me.

When I saw her, a few feet away from me, I recoiled. She looked far worse up close. Her skin looked like it had been dragged downwards, sagging from her bones. Bits of flesh hung from her face exposing the interior underneath. Her eyes were so tired and bloodshot that it made her look as though she had just stepped out of the makeup trailer for a zombie film.

The urgency of the situation made me pull Taiki towards the beach, but he was fighting against me.

"Quit it, Taiki!" I spluttered, coughing from the constant splashing.

Taiki's body went limp and heavy in my arms by the time I had dragged him to the shallows. His body jerked forwards as Sirenamon grabbed his leg, digging her jagged nails into the denim of his jeans.

"Oh come on Kira, come and play with me and Taiki."

"How about no?" I lifted one leg and kicked Sirenamon square in the face.

The way her head snapped back. made my stomach turn. Gross!

I struggled with Taiki, dragging him onto the sand to the point where I dropped him roughly. With water dripping from my clothes and wet hands, I tried to shake Taiki for some kind of response. As I knelt beside him, I didn't even realise that Sirenamon was dragging herself up onto the sand. Her hand shot out and gripped my boot.

"No, I don't think so…" I warned her angrily, feeling the aggression building.

The same jet of lightning I had seen before flashed again and Sirenamon screamed out.

I covered my eyes, bending towards Taiki's body. When I opened them again, the Sirenamon was gone. The adrenaline kicked in and I retched onto the sand, coughing and spluttering. For a moment, I decided to wait for Taiki to wake up, but after only five seconds of waiting, I forced myself to perform CPR. Whilst I was already tired, I knew that we weren't safe out int the open.

After remembering my first aid course from summer camp and carrying it out systematically, Taiki jerked into action. I rolled him away from me as he spouted out water onto the grainy sand.

"Why, hey there. It's not every day that a girl as pretty as you throws herself at me like you did," Taiki smirked at me, propping himself up on one elbow.

Slap! I swung my hand through the air and his face jerked to the left side.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. I just saved your life there!" I snapped, I couldn't stand it when people behaved inappropriately towards me. Especially strangers. And this guy certainly fell into those categories. I stormed away from Taiki, scooping up my digi egg. I heard Taiki's scuffing his feet over the sand. "No Taiki, leave me alone."

"I don't think so, Kari. There's no way I'm going to let you wander off on your own."

"It's Kira!" I shouted angrily. "And I don't need your protection."

"Look. I'm sorry I got your name wrong, I mean, I only met you this morning so can you blame me for getting it wrong?"

"I expect you to get it right, Taiki Satzumi." I laughed obnoxiously. "See, I know your name and we've known each other since this morning."

His mouth dropped open, clearly bacause he wasn't expecting such a fiery response. "Hang on, back up a minute. Have you seen my twin sister?"

"No. I haven't seen her. I've only seen you. And I don't know where Eiji is either… In a way, I guess you could say he's like my brother." I continued walking away, trying to ignore Taiki.

"Well I'm sorry missy, but I am no help there."

"My name is Kira, not missy. And that's really funny, Taiki. I even think my sides are splitting from the hilarity of that joke," I said sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad that you found it so funny." He swung around in front of me, forcing me to stop walking. In his arms he held out my Digi-Egg.

"That's mine!" I exclaimed, snatching it from his hands and ignoring the fact that I had nearly just left the egg on the sand.

Taiki shook his head, restyling his hair slightly. "You know Sirenamon called me the child of the sun, sounds pretty hot, right?" His eyebrows raised a little and smiled, he had one of the nicest smiles I had ever seen. Utterly charming, but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"And I was called the child of the water so there. See, not everything is about being bigger and better." I trudged through the sand, stroking my Digi-Egg.

_Some boys are just so idiotic, I don't know why my friends all want boyfriends so badly_, I thought to myself.

"We should stick together rather than separate. That way we'll find Eiji, your boyfriend Eiji." He nudged me with the sharp point of his elbow.

"Ouch Taiki. And Eiji is not my boyfriend." I couldn't tell if this was Taiki's way of trying to see if I was going out with Eiji or not, so I opted to indulge him in his prying for information. "And Eiji won't ever be either. Our families just live in the same apartment block on the same floor. And he has since I can remember. Now will you stop trying to flirt with me and just hurry up? We have to get moving!" I shouted as I climbed over some rock rocks that continued around the coast.

Taiki shoved his Digi-Egg into the hood of his hoodie and zipped past me, vaulting up onto the ledge with ease. When I was stuck clinging to my Digi-Egg with one hand, I knew I was never going to be able to climb up by myself. The determination in me made me try to do it by myself. I clambered across the large gaps between the rocks and struggled a lot when I reached a high ledge that I wanted to climb up onto. I tried to scramble up it, but with just one hand free, it was totally useless.

"Oh come on," I muttered.

Taiki appeared at the top of the ledge, leaning over with a smug smile on his face. He extended his hand out to me. "Come on, just take my hand Kira Miyami, and I'll pull you up. No jokes, I promise."

Instead of taking his hand directly, I deposited the egg into it and took a running jump to throw myself up the rock face and up onto the ledge.

"Thanks," I murmured taking the Digi-Egg back and carrying on walking along the coast holding my head high.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Now we know where Taiki, Kira and Moriko are, so what about Eiji?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon but Moriko, Taiki, Eiji and Kira are my own characters :)

A/N = *Rewrite and newly uploaded* Straight to the point. Thanks to anyone who has favourite or put on alerts for this story – I'm hoping to make this story even better than it was last time. I wonder how Eiji is getting on...

**Chapter 05 – Eiji Takanato**

I'm alive. Alive, but alone. I wondered if there was a possibility that they had ditched me, but I knew Kira wouldn't do that. We had been friends for years and wouldn't allow Moriko and her twin brother to encourage her to ditch me.

At least I still had my Digivice and Digi-Egg, but there were tiny cracks over the surface of the egg.

Concerned, I held the egg close to my chest. "Oh no, you okay in there little guy? It's okay. I'll protect you. Don't worry. Just hand in there."

I thought that my calm word would hold it in place, but the cracks were getting bigger and bigger. Creeping across the circumference of the egg. It was hatching, and fast. The top of the egg fell off and a bright red light shot down onto the egg. The pieces of egg were thrown to the sides. The light then faded leaving a small creature that looked like a head with a silver horn poking out of its forehead.

"I knew you'd protect me. Please to meet you Eiji, my name is Tsunomon and I'm your Digimon partner."

"Digimon?" I asked the talking head, confused about the whole creature friend situation that I had found myself stuck in.

"That's me, a Digimon, a digital monster." The Digimon named Tsunomon beamed up at me with bright amber eyes.

"O-kay. So where are we Tsunomon?" I looked around and was surprised at the emptiness of the lands. "I don't understand."

"This is the digital world. It's home to all the digital monsters. Welcome Eiji." The little Digimon beamed up at me. "One day we are going to be stronger than ever. And maybe I'll become as powerful as a mega Digimon."

"A mega Digimon? What is that?"

"Well Eiji, allow me to explain. I am Tsunomon, an in-training Digimon. One day with your help, I'll become a rookie Digimon. And there are other stages that follow rookie from what I've heard that are like... Um... Champion, ultimate and then mega," Tsunomon explained brightly.

I started to walk away with Tsunomon in my arms. The environment was a mixtures of the middle grounds. It was neither cold nor warm. Bright or dull. Dehydrating and hydrating.

"Okay. So what do you want to do now?" I asked lightly.

"I don't know Eiji. I'm meant to follow you, I guess."

"Well, we are equals, Tsunomon. Partners."

"Oh, well. I guess I have never thought about it that way." Tsunomon blushed. "But I really like the idea of us being partners, Eiji."

Tsunomon and I talked some more about the Digimon and how we didn't really know much about what had brought me and the others here, but it reminded me that I had no idea where the rest of the group were.

At one point, I nodded. "Yeah. I still don't understand... I came to this place with three other people and I still don't know where they are. We got separated somehow."

"Who are they? I want to know more about them." Tsunomon tilted his head to one side, wriggling in my arms and dropping to the floor.

"Well there is my big friend and neighbour, who is just like a sister to me called Kira. Then there is another girl who was my pen pal in the real world called Moriko."

"That's a pretty name," Tsunomon replied, bounding along the ground.

"I know." I lifted my head and gazed up at the clear sky, remembering the morning we met. Even if it was the same morning. "She's got this twin, a real obnoxious guy named Taiki, yeah, that's his name."

"Oh well, we have to find them then," Tsunomon suggested boldly. "Maybe they'll have Digital partners like me too!"

"Yeah, we have to find her- them. We have to." I walked through the forest when I realised that Tsunomon was much slower than I was at walking. "Come on Tsunomon, hurry up."

"But I am just not as fast as you are Eiji." Tsunomon panted heavily, trying to make each bound longer. "Maybe I could just hitch a ride." He bounced vigorously to my side making me laugh hard.

I picked up my little partner Digimon and zipped him up in his dark green zip up jumper enough so that he could see out. It seemed silly, but it seemed to work for us – I could go at my own speed and Tsunomon could relax.

We walked out of the forest and over a small hill into a luscious green field where a herd of large Digimon were grazing.

"Wow, Tsunomon, what Digimon are they?" I asked.

"They are Mammothmon, Eiji. They are an ultimate level Digimon so don't go attacking them anytime soon, especially not with me at an in-training level. We wouldn't stand a chance."

Based on Tsunomon's warning, I decided to walk around these Mammothmon with great caution. They were just so large and had a silver plate on their faces with a gold glowing eye painted across it. I was awestruck at their size. This particular Digimon was probably the closest thing to prehistoric mammoths anyone could get to. And I was standing right next to one, which was amazing.

"Eiji!" my Digimon partner squeaked impatiently, .

"Yes Tsunomon?" I replied.

"Why did you choose to come here?"

"Well, to be honest. I trusted Moriko and I wanted to go with her. Her twin was apparently going with her. I was leaving the house when Kira was coming to my front door to return something my mother borrowed from hers. I tried to shrug her off, but she wasn't having any of it. She insisted on coming with me."

"Look out!" The scream startled both me and Tsunomon.

I turned to see Mammothmon charging towards us.

"Run!" the voice screamed.

I didn't need to be told twice! I pegged it by running as fast as I could. Then I saw an angel flying alongside me.

"Who are you?" I asked, struggling to keep my breath.

"There's no time for introductions. Take my hand." The Digimon extended his hand out to me. I hesitated. "Name's Angemon, please take my hand. You'll be safe. I can help you."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Angemon swoops in to save the day, so what do you think so far?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon but Moriko, Taiki, Eiji and Kira are my own characters :)

A/N = *Rewrite and newly uploaded* There's another chapter in store for you, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 06 – Moriko Satzumi**

I cradled the little Digi-Egg in my arms as my new Digimon friend named Sanzomon lit a powerful incense stick. The scent felt like it was burning the insides of my nostrils, so I tried to hide my disgust by pressing my knuckles to my nose. The smoky wisps from the stick waved up through the air inside the mystical temple I was stood in.

Aruraumon sat cross legged beside me with her eyes closed as if she were in a deep slumber.

Caught in awe of the ritual, I couldn't help but be drawn by to Sanzomon and the ritual she was performing. She turned to me with her hands stretched out to me. "Bring me the egg, Moriko," Sanzomon asked softly.

I obediently approached her, holding the egg out. "Do you-?

"Shhh." Sanzomon silenced me as she took the egg, putting it down on the sandy floor of the temple. "Brother of moon, burning bright like the sun." She drew a circle in the sand around my Digi-Egg. "Reveal your form and shine your light on Moriko Satzumi."

It felt like a clap of lightning had struck me in my very soul and for a split moment I saw a Digimon. Her eyes stood out most of all. Big and round. Not to mention her large white shin guards that were as pale as snow on her legs. A thick pink ribbon left her hand and tied itself around my wrist, just above my fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" I asked, watching them vanishing slowly as they replied, saying;

"I'm someone very important. Go back now, someone is waiting for you. Don't worry, we'll meet again soon." She flicked her hand back and I felt myself being dragged backwards, away from this Digimon.

"Moriko. Moriko. Moriko Satzumi, can you hear me?" Sanzomon's peaceful voice whispered in my ear.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a little pale silver head with a long, thin upside-down tear drop on top of itself with little frills all around the base of the tear drop. It was perched on my stomach.

"Moriko, you're awake!" It beamed at me, with its eyes joyfully closed. "I knew you'd wake up!

"Right, yes," I murmured slowly, propping myself up on my elbows.

Aruraumon placed a hand on my shoulder. "Why do you look so worried, Moriko? This is your Diigmon partner. A Digimon in her in-training form called Moonmon," the Digimon explained. "A little spritely character."

Little Moonmon jumped up and down, laughing hysterically. "Oh I am so, so, so excited!" the Digimon exclaimed. "I've been waiting so long for you to come and find me. When your mother brought me and my friends into existences, I was so happy. I was so excited!"

"My mother? What has she got to do with all of this?" I asked, slowly sitting up.

"I think she was the one who brought me into existence- maybe not herself on her own, but I can feel her presence inside of you. I can feel it."

"I don't understand, but I do have a small feeling that you are not talking nonsense. That you are being genuine."

There was an almighty shriek which made me squeeze Moonmon tightly.

"They've found us. Aruraumon they've found us," Sanzomon yelped, hauling me to my feet and shoved me down some steps that led to a passageway. "Follow the passage and don't look back!" She screamed as a throwing star became embedded in her back. She suddenly disappeared without a moment's notice

"Good shot Ninjamon. Now go and get that Aruraumon." One of the attacking Digimon's started to chase me.

"Right Anubismon," their companion laughed, revelling in the fact that they had wiped Sanzomon from the face of this place.

I crept away down the pathway when, at the bottom of the stairs behind me, a rock slab suddenly dropped down blocking the passageway back into the temple. Leaving me in total darkness. I flinched, listening to the absolute silence. All I could hear was my own breathing.

"Moonmon, are you still there?" I asked, even though the last time I saw her, she was in my arms. I felt like like Moonmon wasn't there. I couldn't feel anything.

"Of course I am Moriko. I'm right here in your arms. Can't you feel me here?" the tiny voice replied. "Let's do something about this darkness! It's so creepy!" Moonmon began to glow right there in my arms.

I could see the stony walls on either side of me, illuminated by the silvery glow from Moonmon.

"Moonmon, that's perfect, now we can follow this pathway in the light."

"That's right Moriko now hurry up, let's get out of here before they catch up with us." I started to quicken my pace.

"That was Titamon's goons Anubismon and the leader of the Ninjamons."

"They sound tough."

"Well, Titamon could so easily be defeated if only we had the power of Olympos twelve on our side."

"Who are the Olympos twelve, Moonmon?" I asked, panting heavily because I was now running along the bending passageway. I memorised the turns that I took. Left, right, right, left, left, right. It felt like I was going around in circles but I didn't have much choice. I remained optimistic in the hopes that I would make it out of there.

I was eager to know more about the Olympos twelve and who they were. Would they be the ones to help send me home? I had to know.

"Well there's the eagle of thunder, sky and weather who is named Jupitermon after Jupiter. There's the wolf of genius named Merukimon after Mercury. There's the octopus of weaponry named Volcanusmon after Vulcan. Then there's the bird of earth and fertility named Ceresmon after Ceres. The fish of the sea named Neptunmon after Neptune. The lion of flames named Apollomon after Apollo. Then the dove of love named Venusmon after Venus. The panther of war named Marsmon after Mars. The snake of tactics named Minervamon after Minerva. And the rabbit of ice and water named Dianamon after Diana." Moonmon stopped talking and there was a long pause.

"But Moonmon that is ten Digimon and not twelve like the name Olympos twelve implies."

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Any ideas of the other one are? Review and guess!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon but Moriko, Taiki, Eiji and Kira are my own characters :)

A/N = *Rewrite and newly uploaded* There's another chapter in store for you, hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 07 – Taiki Satzumi**

Kira and I had been walking for what felt like a whole day, and I was beginning to feel as though I would much rather stay in extra maths class to save myself from walking. With no way of knowing where we were or where we were even meant to be going, we just carried on walking. At least we knew that we were in the Digital world – something of which I had not been expecting at all.

"Kira?" I asked her.

"Yes Taiki?" she replied, holding her Digi-Egg like a new-born.

"Is it really hot, or is it just me?" I whined a little, pulling at the collar of my hoodie as I felt an immense heat on my back.

"It's just you, Taiki..." Kira said, distracted by the view until she glanced over her shoulder at me. Her eyes widened instantly.

I didn't want to question it, but I knew I had to. "What is it, Kira- what's wrong?"

"Your egg. It's glowing and steaming. Take your hoodie off, quickly!" Kira demanded, almost pulling my clothes off over my head and balling it up around the egg. "And do not make a comment about me taking your jumper off... You're an idiot sometimes, just like other boys."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" I cried out, snatching the balled up hoodie from her as it started to spew out steam from within. "Maybe it's about to hatch?"

"Well if it isn't, then I would be seriously worried right now."

We watched in complete captivation as cracks erupted all over the surface of the egg, and, pop! A smiley face peered out at me with beady, cute looking black eyes.

"Hey there, little guy," I said, lifting the top part of the eggshell. "Gah!" I dropped it when I saw the flame on the top of his face like a flicker of hair. "Who are you?"

"My name's Sunmon. What's yours?"

I was about to answer but then I realised my little Digimon was talking to Kira. Those black eyes were glued to her heart shaped face.

"My name is Kira-"

"And I'm Taiki Satzumi." I put my thumb boldly to my chest, flashing a broad smile.

"And I am Taiki's partner. Pleased to meet you Kira." Little Sunmon leapt up onto my arm and floated up on to my shoulder. "Those goggles don't belong to you, Taiki, but we need to go to the temple of the twelve. Lord Titamon will be looking for me and won't like the fact that I've got you as a partner."

None of it was adding up, I had so many questions. "What is the temple of the twelve?" I asked

"The temple of the twelve… Well the Olympos twelve. They're like the protectors of the Digital World itself."

"They're like gods then?" Kira asked, also with a host of questions she wanted to ask. "So what can they do to help us?"

Sunmon wiggled in my hands, beaming with anticipation. "Well they must be able to do something to help defeat this Lord Titamon."

"Hang on, where is this temple?"

"I don't know, but it's somewhere nearby."

"And how do you even know about this, I swear you've barely been alive for an hour, and you're suddenly an expert. Per-lease." I looked at my little friend, curious to know the answer for myself.

"Well, I remember hearing people arguing when I was just an egg. I definitely remember hearing something about sending the final five out to the real world, but one of the final five was stolen. But the people arguing were talking about someone who was missing from their meeting. I heard the temple of the twelve so we have to find the true Olympos Twelve as soon as we can."

"Okay then. Are you ready to carry on Kira?" I asked, standing up onto my feet.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kira replied, so we walked along the rocks with Sunmon leading the way, but when he looked back at us much later on in our journey, he looked confused.

"What are you doing guys?" the little creature asked, bounding towards us.

"What's with you Sunmon?" Kira asked giggling a laugh that I adored. It seemed like she had brightened up a considerably amount since we had gotten here, to the digital world.

"Your hands." Sunmon screwed up his face as he flew circles around up. "They are linked together."

I looked down and saw that Kira and I were holding hands. Immediately, I felt the need to pull away.

"I'm sorry… I totally didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable if I did," I squeaked, slowly slipping my hand away from hers. "Oh man, I don't believe this." I was never meant to say that. I wasn't thinking, but it just came out. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked on.

"Taiki, wait. Taiki, please!" Kira called out after me, but I carried on walking.

_How did I let myself get carried away like this?_

"Don't take another step, Taiki. Not until you tell me what you don't believe." She was going back to her stubborn self slowly, but something stopped me from carrying on walking away.

Instead I turned around. "It's nothing Kira, honestly. I just got a little carried away. I don't know how that happened okay. I don't know how I ended up holding your hand. I just did."

"What _are _you on about Taiki? We were momentarily holding hands Taiki, it isn't like we were making out. Besides…" Kira looked to the ground and mumbled very quietly, I don't think she wanted me to fully hear it but I did. "Who said it was your fault anyway?"

I thought to myself. _Look, there is this really nice girl here, yeah you met her recently, but I have definitely seen her around town. And all I can think about is how I ended up holding her hand. I should be a little bit happier I guess. Anyway, there must be some other guy in her life. I mean, look at her. She has these beautiful blue eyes, these adorable dimples when she smiles and when she laughs, boy does she light up. What is there not to like? All there is that isn't to like is the stubbornness and a little firey temper, but what is that between friends? But should I go for it?_

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So please review, I just want to see whether it is worth writing more chapters on this story, although I do enjoy writing them, I just hope you like reading them, help me out please? Thanks again for reading this story, if it's your favourite, I've got a poll on my profile about which story you like best **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon but Moriko, Taiki, Eiji and Kira are my own characters :)

A/N = *Rewrite and newly uploaded* There's another chapter in store for you, hope you enjoy it! Back to Eiji, who last we heard from, was being saved by Angemon

**Chapter 07 – Eiji Takanato**

As Angemon soared through the air, I could only watch in awe at all the different Digimon and sights that we were passing. With Tsunomon in my arms, I gripped the little guy tightly – for fear of dropping and losing my partner!

"The old battlefield is just ahead – that's where I must leave you. Those are my instructions..." Angemon said, dropping lower in altitude. "Ready?"

I felt my heart drop. _Ready for what?!_

"What? No!" I screamed as I fell about ten feet and hit the ground with a thud. The wind knocked out of me, a tightness in my chest.

"Eiji!" Tsunomon called out nearby. "Help me!" The screams were muffled.

"Tsunomon?" I yelped, darting over the hilly terrain and noticing a small hole embedded into the soil. "Tsunmon!"

"Help," came the quiet reply.

Tsunomon was down at the bottom of this hole and there was only one thing I could do to find him. The thought of it was making my stomach turn. I had to jump. Into the dark hole.

"Here goes..."

I took a deep breath before stepping forwards and dropping. Once in the darkness, I braced myself for the impact of hitting a hard floor, but the falling sensation was slow. I felt like a feather drifting through the air.

"Eiji!" Tsunomon called out.

I stopped suddenly in mid-air before my foot found the dusty ground. A small flaming torch was on the cave wall on the path in front of me.

"Woah... This looks like some kind of magical fantasy inspired castle."

Weapons – swords, axes, daggers, spears and arrows were littering the floor. It was a bit of a disturbing scene to see. To think of these Digimon as fighting with humanistic weapons of war. I felt compelled to run into the temple that Tsunomon had led me to. It had to be explored.

Tsunomon and I followed the path that eventually led to a staircase that went so high up that I couldn't even see where it ended.

"Tsunomon- where do you think it leads?" I asked calmly.

Bang! A spear cage dropped from the ceiling of the room trapping me to the spot.

"Tsunomon, help me!"

"Eiji!" Tsunomon flew through the air through a gap in the wooden bars of the cage and the floor gave way, sliding out from under my feet. "Oh no!"

We hit the floor this time, no pausing in mid-air like before.

Tsunomon shook his body, scattering the dust on him. "Oh my, what a predicament."

Earth and dirt began to shower us and I felt myself pressed up against the wall.

"Tsunomon, come here!" I called out, taking the small head in my arms. "It'll be safe from anything that falls on us..."

The wall moved from where I was leaning and I fell backwards, tumbling backwards I rolled down a slope with Tsunomon tightly to my chest.

Ow...

"Where are we?" I stammered, now probably sixty feet under the ground now, in near darkness.

A light shone down on an egg in front of me, it was a dark egg resting on a stone pedestal. I went closer to it, dusting myself down from all the stumbles and tumbles.

"Is this another digi egg?" I asked Tsunomon. Looking down at the little guy.

"Yeah," Tsunomon replied.

My hand reached out to touch the egg but I jumped when I heard a scream. A human scream. It frightened the life out of me.

"No! Leave that egg alone!" A boy with big dark hair called out running towards me. Wearing a pair of dark jeans, a pale top and a sleeveless coat he came running towards me at a fast pace. He crashed into me, tackling me to the ground with a spine hurting thump.

"Puppy howling!" a little puppy-like dog growled, sending out this sonic boom at Tsunomon.

The power sent Tsunomon tumbling into the pedestal. The collision made the egg wobble drastically. The boy lunged forwards and caught the egg just before it hit the ground. The puppy growled angrily, flashing its teeth at me.

"You idiot!" the boy muttered. "You have doomed us all now."

"Why? What have I done?" I snapped.

"You have awoken the Digimon within this digi egg and it is not a Digimon to be reckoned with. This is dangerous kid."

"Kid? Who are you calling a kid? You're practically my age!" I retaliated as he put the egg back on the pedestal. I froze where I was as the puppy snarled at me.

The boy's head snapped around to look at the puppy. "Stop it Salamon! That growling is just plain rude, I know he does not deserve good manners, but we could at least be civil. And you are the kid, kid." This guy poked me in the chest.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" I asked angrily.

"The name's Kit, Kit Izuri. This is my Digimon Salamon, and we're here to stay, just like you, so deal with it." He picked up Salamon and put her on his shoulder. "And you might as well get comfortable and see what happens with this egg. What even is that thing?" Kit looked to Tsunomon with a scrunched up face.

"He's not even a rookie!" Salamon spat.

"My Digimon's name is _Tsunomon_ and he is my partner just as that puppy is yours!" I snapped.

"Puppy? Who's he calling a puppy?!" Salmon barked at me, glaring at Kit.

Kit walked around the pedestal and watched the egg. Suddenly the egg exploded and remnants of eggshell were scattered around the room, but the creature inside was gone.

"Eiji!" Tsunomon called out. I picked him up and watched as Kit frantically stepped away from the pedestal.

"Where is it, Kit?" Salamon said with complete panic in her voice now. It was like she was a completely different Digimon to the aggressive and spiteful one I remembered earlier. "Oh Kit, this is bad, this is very bad."

"Salamon, it has to be here somewhere." Kit turned around looking directions. "It has to be."

"What has to be Kit?" I asked. "Have you lost your marbles or something?"

"This isn't funny kid!" Kit shouted angrily. "The Digimon in that egg was pure evil. You don't even understand just how big a problem it will be. And it may only be in its baby form now, but it is going to grow, before we know it, it'll unleash the Digimon of Tartarus on us for the one called Titamon."

"Oh wow, yeah, well, yeah. That does sound bad…" I said sarcastically.

Kit let out a most ear pitching scream of pain, that caused my stomach to turn deep down.

"Run kid, run!" he whimpered.

Stuck to the spot, I watched him writhe and flail about the floor.

"Get off the floor Kit, I'm not falling for it," I sighed.

"Come on kid, get out!" he screamed.

"Come on, you heard him!" Salamon called out from behind me.

I chase after the puppy as I heard Kit scream.

"Salamon, don't leave me! Don't leave me all alone." I picked up Salamon and Tsunomon, dragging him away from the screams of Kit, pleading her to come back to him.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = Ah, so you've met Kit, I'm sure you've got a lot of questions about him, what's your first impression of him?**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon but Moriko, Taiki, Eiji and Kira are my own characters :)

A/N = *Rewrite and newly uploaded* Another chapter for you – back to where Moriko, who's trekking through the passageways with Moonmon

**Chapter 09 – Moriko Satzumi**

I walked through the passageways, cradling my little partner Digimon in my arms. It was cold and drafty, meaning there must have been an exit somewhere. Taking directions from Moonmon was quite worrying, but I was glad to have her with me.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Moonmon?" I whispered quietly, feeling my shoes scuff the dirt ridden ground.

"Of course I am!" Moonmon exclaimed. "This feels like the right way to me, so it must be the right way."

I nodded slowly, accepting this was the truth.

"You can trust me," Moonmon continued chirpily, glowing softly in my arms. "And I'm your Digimon partner. I wouldn't lead you the wrong way, would I?"

"Moonmon, you're such a silly Digimon..." I replied, noticing a small slit of light shining up ahead. "Let's go this way."

"Definitely, unless you want to stay in these passageways all year." Moonmon let out a high pitched and childish giggle.

_Alright know it all._ I thought to myself, carrying the bright Digimon out the passageways and into the light. In doing so, she lost her special luminous glow. I could hear voices in the distance, but I couldn't tell if it was a Digimon. Part of me wondered if it could have been Taiki and I felt myself lighting up. I just couldn't take the risk if I was unsure.

Moonmon bounded down from my arms, inhaling slowly. "Dark Burst!" she called out, generating a dark ball of energy and sending it in the direction of the voices.

A girly squeal echoed from around the bend as she screamed, "Swimmon!"

It wasn't enough to settle Moonmon, who started up another Dark Burst attack. I slammed a hand swiftly over her mouth.

"No Moonmon. I think it's Kira!" I snapped loudly, shaking the little Digimon gently before removing my hand from her slimy face.

"Kiramon? Who's she?"

I quickly wipe my hand on the denim dungarees I'm wearing. "My friend's friend called Kira. Kira?" I called out to the girl.

"I'm fine, Moriko. No thanks to you!" came her angry reply.

I burst out of the bushes, throwing my arms around Kira. She froze up like a statue. I didn't care that she had been so hostile to me recently because I was just thankful to see her. "Okay, you can let me go now, Moriko. Moriko!"

I let go and saw tropical looking blue fish gliding around us. It's levitating above the ground and I wonder how it's managing to survive outside of the sea. It's a fish Digimon. No doubt with some typical sounding name like Finmon.

Kira must have read my thoughts and replied swiftly, "This is Swimmon."

"Nice to meet you," Swimmon added in a posh sounding voice, tilting its head from side to side. "That Moonmon sure packs quite the attack there."

"That's Moonmon I guess," I said, picking up a now silent Moonmon who seems incredibly fidgety. "Sit still."

"Sunmon!" Moonmon yelped, ecstatic about the presence of another Digimon. "Where is Sunmon?" Moonmon leapt out my arms and bounded about.

Suddenly a small, well, a sun with a flame on its head, stumbled out from the shrubbery. "Moonmon!"

The pair danced about one another, like long lost siblings. They reminded me of Taiki and I, making me miss my twin more. Maybe this Sunmon was Taiki's partner.

"Moriko. I'm so glad I found you." A pair of arms found their way around me, embracing me gently.

"Taiki!" I squeezed my twin so tightly. "I've missed you so much."

My twin brother smiled broadly, realising something. "Oh, before I forget. These must be yours, I'm sure of it." Taiki pulled the goggles off his head and placed them into my hands. "You always said you want a pair of goggles when you were younger so that you could be like Dad when he rode his motorbikes. They must belong to you."

"Thank you, Taiki," I mumbled cheerfully, slipping the goggles onto my head. I pulled out the digivice that I had been given when Moonmon hatched. "What do you know about this?"

"Sunmon called them Digivices..." Taiki glanced over at the two Digimon dancing about.

My Digivice began to glow, as did the one attached to Taiki's belt.

"What is going on?" I asked, turning to look at the three Digimon, noting Kira holding up hers too.

"They are going to digivolve," Swimmon explained.

"Wow," I gasped, watching a white light engulf each of the in-training Digimon.

"Moonmon digivolve to Lunamon!" Lunamon looks like a white rabbit with a humanistic face and a pale pink dress garment. Her arms are short and elegant, with like stubby black fingers

"Sunmon digivolve to Coronamon!" The firey creature had a bushy mess of flaming hair. It had a bright and courageous personality, bounding towards Taiki and leaping onto him. "Taiki! You helped me to digivolve to my rookie form!"

"Moonmon!" I squeaked. "You digivolved into Lunamon. We did it together!"

A scream echoed from the trees behind us, down the side of the cave I have just emerged from. Screaming for help.

With a look on her face, Kira exclaimed boldly, "That's Eiji!" She ran ahead of us, bursting through the bushes without very little care to what danger may be on the other side.

"Come on Taiki. We have to help," I said, rushing to follow Swimmon and Kira.

Before we can see Eiji, he called out to us. "Guys, look out!" It's a warning of danger. "This guy is completely mental!" His partner Digimon is a red and blue stripped feisty rabbit like creature. Similar to Lunamon but scuttling around on all fours.

"What guy?" Taiki asked naively, feeling Kira take hold of his arm. "Oh. That guy. And his puppy?"

"Kit, intruders!" a little puppy like Digimon yelped, throwing itself into the battle.

"Get back here, Salamon!" Eiji demanded, even though the little puppy wasn't his partner.

"You don't order me about!" Salamon growled. "You're not my partner!"

"Look out!" Eiji's Digimon shouted. "Super Thunder Strike." It fired a warning shock at this 'Kit' guy's feet.

"Careful Elecmon," Eiji said. "Kit is still in there. He might be possessed, but he's still there. I'm sure of it. Deep down, that guy is still in there."

"There is no doubt, he is still in there. I know my partner." Salamon leapt into the air. "Sledge Crash." She headbutted Kit and bit him in the shoulder. "Puppy Howling." A small barrage of shockwaves paralysed Kit who now lay on the floor.

I rushed towards him, tapping him on the shoulders to get a response. "Hello, are you okay? Kit?" I tapped his shoulders again.

Kit bolted upright, screaming in agony. He was still in there, just like Eiji had said. Salamon threw another shockwave at Kit, whose body jerked backwards.

"Eurgh!" I screech in disgust when a large silver beetle dropped from Kit's back. My leg swung through the air, sending it flying deeper into the forest.

"This is bad. This is very. Very bad," Kit whispered, clutching his chest tightly, feeling as if there's a hole in his body.

"What's so bad?" Eiji asked. "Tell us, Kit."

"That there was the demon god called Arkadimon. I don't understand how it managed to possess me, but it did. And he is going to get stronger and stronger until he destroys this world." Kit exhaled sharply, holding out his hand to me. "Sorry, my name's Kit."

"Moriko, and this is my Digimon partner, Lunamon. That's my twin brother Taiki and his partner Coronamon. And lastly Kira and her partner Swimmon." I smiled at the dark haired boy once I finished the introductions.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Hey, you there!" another voice called out to us.

"Who's there?" Taiki shouted back, gathering us closer together. Protectively standing in front of Kira.

"My name's Piximon. Messenger to the Olympos twelve." A pink ball with wings and a feathered stick appeared from behind a tree. "I've been watching you and might I say you make exquisite Digimon humanoids."

We looked at each other, Taiki was first to step forwards. Taking on a leadership like role.

"Are you going to take us to the Olympos twelve of what?"

"It would be my pleasure. Quickly now, follow me please. Quickly now, it'll get dark soon and then the bad Digimon will come out and you'll find yourself defeated before the next sunrise. None of you are strong enough yet."

"We could defeat them if we wanted to!" Kira snapped.

"Kira's right," Kit added, before exchanging a quick shy smiled with Kira.

I saw Taiki look a little hurt and annoyed, indicating he had a soft spot for Kira and wanted to fulfil the role of guard and protector. Rather than draw attention to it, I focused on Piximon and walked until the sun started to hide over the horizon.

"Here we are. Brace yourselves everyone." Piximon stopped at a spot that seemed like the middle of nowhere.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So the time for Moriko, Taiki, Kira, Eiji and now Kit to meet the Olympos twelve and I expect that there will be a few familiar faces ;)**


End file.
